


Рассуждая вслух

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Франциск рассуждает о любви Артура к "Шерлоку Холмсу".





	Рассуждая вслух

— Шерлок Холмс.

— Что? — Артур оторвался от бумаг и взглянул на того, кто посмел его побеспокоить.

Франция, как всегда, одетый с иголочки, напомаженный и надушенный, смотрел куда-то сквозь Англию. В руке он привычно держал бокал с красным вином. Артур попытался вспомнить, как давно Франциск находится в его доме, и не смог. Впрочем, у соседа уже давно имелся ключ от дома Англии, так что он был волен приходить и уходить, когда захочет.

— Я сказал это вслух? Прости. — Франциск улыбнулся и даже чуть наклонил голову: в знак примирения, видимо. — Просто я подумал, что, если пойму, почему тебе так нравится Шерлок Холмс, то разгадаю все твои секреты.

— Удачи, — только фыркнул Артур и вернулся к документам. Но Бонфуа и не собирался умолкать.

— Раньше я думал, что ты просто хочешь быть таким же. Ну, знаешь, видеть насквозь любого человека, читать врагов как открытую книгу. Но нет. Ты достаточно умен и, если бы захотел, то давно бы научился всем этим фокусам, а значит, дело в другом.

Англия вновь поднял тоскливый взгляд на соседа.

— Что ты делаешь?

И снова фирменная французская улыбка, призванная очаровать всех и вся.

— Анализирую.

— Пожалуйста, не произноси те слова, значение которых тебе незнакомо. Так ты выглядишь глупее обычного.

Франция проигнорировал колкость и продолжил свой монолог, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Должно быть, ты хотел, чтобы кто-то прочел тебя. Чтобы кто-то понял, что тебе нужна помощь, и при этом тебе бы самому не пришлось – ужас и позор – произносить это вслух. Конечно, так хочется, чтобы кто-то прочел твои мысли, пришел и спас.

Франция замолчал, словно ожидая реакции, а Артур лишь смотрел на него долгим, пристальным взглядом. Самым разумным сейчас было бы выгнать Бонфуа взашей, заодно отобрав у него ключи от дома, чтобы он не смог шляться здесь, когда вздумается. Чуть менее разумным было разбить смазливое лицо Франциска об стол. Но Артур сделал глупость – вновь уткнулся в свои бумаги и буркнул:

— Ты бредишь.

Легкий печальный смех и хлопок закрывшейся двери за спиной Англия предпочел проигнорировать.


End file.
